


To Utena, with love

by orphan_account



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, Letters, anthy misses utena a lot, more like one letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For Anthy, forgetting Utena was never an option.
Kudos: 7





	To Utena, with love

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy reading this, characters obviously not mine.

My dearest Utena;

How are you doing? I hope from the bottom of my heart that you’re well and healthy. I am doing well, I have left the school, thank you for giving me the courage to do that.

After I left, I struggled for a bit to find a job that I did well, but I’m fine now. I work at this florist’s store as a part-timer; she’s so very friendly and easy to talk to, the customers are always nice and the store is pretty. I’m having fun working here, and how I wish you saw it. I miss you so very much, I hope to see you soon.

I remember there was a time where I wondered about what Akio’s purpose in all of this was, for me at that point, I had forgotten it long ago and had just followed him without aim.

What we had been doing had no point nor meaning to me, and without you I wouldn’t have realized that I could leave it all behind me and begin again.

You wanted to help even someone like me, who was a doll in its lifelessness, and for that I thank you.

You brought on a revolution, Utena, believe that you did.

The “revolution” you brought might not be remembered by a lot of people, but it doesn’t need to be, if even it affected one person. And as long there’s the two of us to remember it, it’s going to be ok. I suffer no more thanks to you, I’m no longer afraid of this wide world, for it offers me the possibility of meeting you again.

The comfort I receive living looking at the same sky as you is endless as the stars shining in the night sky. I hope, I know our next meeting will be under more pleasant circumstances. Stay safe and until we meet again.  
  


Yours in this existence and beyond,

Himemiya Anthy.

—

The letters she wrote to Utena were piling on her desk, never sent.

Her letters couldn’t be sent. Where would she send them, when she didn't know where the intended recipient was to start with?

Anthy wrote them, swimming in the ocean of her hopes that Utena would read them someday; or that wherever she was she’d sense the words Anthy wrote to her, the feelings and emotions they contained. She imagined her messages and words reached Utena wherever she was, and that Utena also endeavoured to find Anthy to respond to her.

And even through the passing of the seasons, months coming and going with Anthy not finding Utena, Anthy hadn’t lost her hope of meeting Utena someday.

 _She was out there, somewhere_ ; that belief helped her go on. And how determined Anthy was to find her, desperate to meet her once more. She’d meet her and talk to her like the old times, no not like back then, when she hid and lied to her; this time she’d be honest and won’t hide anything from her. Utena would have the choice whether to take her as she is or not. She desired to meet Utena even if it was the last thing she did before the end of her life.

Anthy lived her life with the great hope that they were destined to each other, that their lives will intersect again. They were two grains of sand lost to each other in the vast desert, two raindrops that fell on the ocean, two birds on a journey to each other, and when the stars align, they’d come together.

Whenever she was feeling down, these thoughts lifted her spirits up. And thoughts of being united with the person she loved the most—of the affection, hugs, and the kisses they’d trade—like the flowers she loves, made her elated.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while in my Utena/Anthy feels, does this count as a ship-fic?
> 
> I’d say it counts


End file.
